Smiles for You
by Gimiriniwi
Summary: 23 Juli. Hari ini, kau berumur 17 tahun. Sasuke, apakah kau tersenyum? Tersenyumlah, untuk memaknai hari ulang tahunmu. Aku juga akan mengirimimu senyumku. Warn: canon, NS hints. Dedicated for Sasuke's birthday. Theme: tomato, maybe.


_**Smiles for You**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: bah. Ga mikirin.**

**Tema: tomat deh kayaknya. Abis tu buah/sayur munculnya dikit banget**

**Iya. Jangan marah dulu napa si? Nanti kerutan bukan salahku. Oke, OOC buat Sasuke. Naruto-nya kayaknya engga OOC, mungkin? **_**It's up to readers, then**_

_**Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, yang dirayakan pada tanggal 23 Juli**_

_Santai_

_Oh-chan—Ayano Handa—gambarohno_

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit malam bertaburkan seribu bintang di atas atap kamarku. Hari ini aku merasa bosan, karena tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi.

Hari ini.

Hari spesial untuknya.

Tanggal 23 Juli.

Ya, 23 Juli. Hari dimana dia berulang tahun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Yang aku tahu, dia tidak pernah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Lagipula, kalaupun dia ingat, dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat hari ulang tahunnya menjadi hari spesial.

Dia orang yang dingin. Tidak berperasaan. Kejam. Jahat.

Begitu sih kata orang-orang di negara ini.

Tapi bagiku dia hanya kesepian, sejak kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Oke, si manusia bertopeng jeruk itu tidak masuk hitungan.

Benar, bagiku dia hanya kesepian. Membutuhkan orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Tapi apakah benar?

Dia membuang temannya satu per satu, seperti si gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu. Apa nanti dia akan membuang temannya yang lain?

Dan apa dia sudah membuangku?

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya berpikir negatif. Aku harap dia tidak membuangku dari daftar teman.

Karena kita sudah memiliki hubungan. Aku dan dia tidak hanya berteman. Tapi kita _bersahabat_.

Dan karena alasan itulah, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat untuk ulang tahunnya yang entah keberapa. Eh, sekarang aku 15 tahun, ya? Berarti dia berulang tahun ke-16.

Wah, sekarang kau sudah lebih tua dariku, Sasuke. Baiklah, dalam beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menyusulmu!

.

.

.

Aku menduga-duga, sekarang sosoknya berada di mana? Dia 'kan seorang _missing-nin_ yang hidupnya _non-maden_. Berarti dia harus berpindah-pindah. Hah, kenapa aku jadi pintar begini?

Benar Sasuke. Sejak kau pergi dari desa Konoha, otakku jadi berpikir kritis. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa pintar. Aku tak ceroboh lagi, mudah memikirkan strategi untuk menyerang musuh, dan tidak cepat bertindak sebelum berpikir panjang. Aku merasa heran sekaligus senang. Aku jadi merasa kalau sekarang aku bisa melampauimu.

Iya, Sasuke. Kau sendiri sudah berjanji padaku, bahwa kita akan bertarung bersama. Walaupun kita sudah melakukannya, aku belum puas, karena waktu itu kau menang! Dalam pertarungan selanjutnya suatu hari nanti, aku yang akan menjadi pemenangnya lho, Sasuke!

Hei, Sasuke.

Apa kau mendengar tekadku ini? Apa kau merasakannya? Apa kau mengetahui perasaanku ini?

Huh, dasar. Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengirim telepati jawaban "tidak". Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah bertekad kuat seperti ini, dan kau menghiraukannya? Oh, jangan bercanda, ya! Aku sudah bertekad dan berniat untuk mengalahkanmu! Jadi jangan acuhkan aku, Sasuke!

Baiklah, aku memang gila. Tidak mungkin kau mendengarku sekarang. Kau berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dari tempatku berada ini.

Kadang-kadang, kalau di waktu luang, aku memikirkanmu. Kadang juga saat-saat kita bersama di Kelompok 7.

Sedih, ya? Habis, terkadang aku merasa kehilanganmu. Kau pergi dengan menyisakan luka di hati teman-temanmu, sih.

Apa … jangan-jangan waktu itu kau hanya menganggap aku saja yang menjadi temanmu? Haaahh, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau anggap dia apa? Pengganggu centil berjidat lebar berambut norak yang selalu lengket di dekatmu? Oh! Kejamnya kau. Sekarang dia jadi terlihat dewasa, lho. Jadi terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang berpengalaman. Lagipula dia pintar dan berbakat. Aku bingung kenapa kau meninggalkan dengan menyisakan tangisan di wajahnya.

Lalu, aku juga ingat, kau sering sekali berlatih dengan Guru Kakashi. Jurus Chidori-mu itu juga kau dapatkan dari ilmu yang diajarkan olehnya, 'kan? Kau pernah berkata kalau Guru Kakashi itu seorang guru yang tidak disiplin, karena keterlambatannya mengajar. Benar, dia memang suka terlambat.

Tapi kau tahu, Sasuke? Sejak kami bertiga, aku, Sakura, dan Sai, memperingatinya, dia jadi tidak terlambat lagi lho. Dia sudah menerapkan kata disiplin, yang sekarang sudah ada di kamus _habit_-nya.

Lalu, denganku sendiri. Wah, kalau aku sudah mengingatmu dengan diriku sendiri, kayaknya semua memorinya ngaco deh. Habis, aku hanya mengingat dimana kita sering bertengkar dan bersaing! Sama sekali tidka ada unsur pertemanan di dalam ingatan tersebut. Ya ampun, dulu kita memang kacau.

Kau juga seharusnya ingat. Kita bersaing, siapa yang makannya paling banyak saat di rumah paman Tazuna. Lalu saat kita berlatih memanjat pohon menggunakan chakra yang dikeluarkan lewat telapak kaki. Yang aku ingat sih, Sakura yang berhasil menguasainya. Seharusnya kau protes, "Masa' aku (kita) dikalahkan perempuan!" tapi aku baru ingat kalau kau itu sukanya jaga imej, jadinya kau tetap pasang muka ratamu itu. Eh, maksudku muka rata ekspresimu itu.

Lalu aku ingat, saat kita bertarung dengan Haku di dalam ruangan cermin itu, kau nyaris mati karena jarum yang dilemparkan perempuan itu. Eh, dia perempuan atau laki-laki, sih? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya saat itu aku benar-benar panik. Kenapa sih kau melindungiku? Padahal kau 'kan membenciku, bahkan setiap hari kelihatannya kau selalu merendahkanku di depan Sakura. Cih, itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa kau mau merelakan tubuhmu sendiri untuk melindungiku? Kau cari mati, ya? Bodoh sekali.

Ya, kau memang bodoh. Tidak seperti Uchiha yang lain, yang sangat jenius. Memang, kau sanagt jenius dalam pelajaran akademik walaupun tentang per-shinobi-an. Tapi kau bodoh dalam hal "pertemanan".

Kau sangat bodoh dalam hal itu. Kau sengaja menjaga imejmu di depan anak-anak perempuan, padahal karena sikapmu itu, banyak yang tidak menyukaimu. Dan aku sangat yakin kau tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Hei, apa kau juga ingat? Pengalaman ini yang paling berkesan bagiku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi konyolmu saat kita berusaha mengungkap apa yang ada di balik masker Guru Kakashi. Dan sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin tertawa melihatmu memeluk Chouji karena terhalang, tapi sayangnya kita sama-sama memasang wajah konyol, jadi aku tak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Dan lebih sayangnya, kita gagal melihat wajah Guru Kakashi, yang katanya dapat membuat para gadis muda mabuk kepayang.

Aku juga ingat, setahuku kau itu suka sekali tomat! Guru Kakashi pernah membocorkan rahasiamu itu padaku, hahay!

Tapi aku mempunyai sedikit keraguan, apakah itu rahasia atau bukan?

Dan aku ingat.

Kau pernah tersenyum padaku.

Bahkan, kau hanya sering tersenyum padaku. Entah itu tulus atau penuh dengan kebencian.

Tapi aku menyukai senyummu. Aku jadi merasa kalau saat kau tersenyum, kau bisa melupakan dendam masa lalumu. Seolah beban hidupmu terangkat sesaat, saat kau tersenyum. Aku senang sekali melihatmu seperti itu.

Aku harap aku bisa melihat senyummu itu lagi. Dan aku harap senyummu itu akan abadi, agar aku bisa menganggap dendammu telah usai.

Apakah saat ini kau sedang tersenyum, Sasuke? Tersenyum saat ulang tahunmu berlangsung? Aku harap iya. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirim senyumku padamu.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahas banyak hal yang tidak kuperlukan. Intinya, saat ini aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang langka bagiku.

Rindu.

Ya, aku rindu padamu.

Kau kemana saja, sih? Sekali-sekali dong kembali ke Konoha, seperti kakakmu waktu itu. Yah, walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi setidaknya kakakmu kembali ke Konoha, walaupun waktu itu tujuannya adalah menangkapku.

Oh iya, kau 'kan dendam pada Konoha karena konflik kakakmu itu. Jadi untuk sementara, aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke Konoha. Aku cemas kau akan langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu untuk menghancurkan desa kami.

Tapi, setidaknya, pada tanggal 23 Juli, hari ini, kembalilah ke Konoha. Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin yang lain melihatmu disini, biar aku yang menemanimu. Toh, aku menghargai usahamu kembali ke Konoha tanpa ketahuan ANBU yang berkumpul menjaga desa Konoha.

Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dengan tawaran tidak terlihat ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu berakhir. Padahal aku berharap kau akan mendapat kenangan dengan hari ulang tahunmu.

Aku melompat ke dalam kamar apartemenku. Mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen. Aku ingin menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu, tapi tanganku terhenti. Aku harus memikirkan apa yang harus kutulis di kertas ini. Harus cukup dewasa dan akrab. Juga singkat dan tidak anyak basa-basi. Aku sudah mengakui kalau aku cukup pintar, jadi aku harus menerapkan kata terpuji itu di dalam tulisanku.

Aku mulai menulis dengan beberapa kalimat bemakna besar. Lalu aku menempelkannya di tepi pegangan kunai-ku.

Aku kembali melompat ke atas atap. Beberapa saat aku menatap langit hitam dengan kilauan bintang-bintang yang indah. Aku tersenyum, lalu melempar kunai tadi sekuat tenaga, ke luar desa sembari memanggil namamu dengan embel-embel ucapan selamat ulang tahun di depannya.

Rasanya malam ini jadi malam yang begitu berkesan. Rasa bosanku seolah membeku di tengah dinginnya malam Juli ini.

_Sasuke, jangan lupa senyum untuk dirimu sendiri. Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu, lho!_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut segelap langit malam tampak begitu santai. Ia tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang begitu rindang. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kulit. Seolah kalbu menjadi tenang jika ia melakukannya.

Ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemani. Tidak ada makhluk hidup yang bernama manusia di sekitarnya. Tidak ada hewan-hewan kecil yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan di padang rumput tersebut. Kecuali kunang-kunang hijau yang membuat suasana semakin tenang dan damai.

Benar. Hati pemuda itu pun sedang damai-damainya. Saat ini ia sedang lepas dari segala masalah hidup yang dia panggul di bahunya. Saat ini ia ingin merasa tenang tanpa masalah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai datang, seolah muncul dari langit. Meluncur tepat menuju pemuda itu. Sontak pemuda itu langsung menghindar dengan cepat.

Kunai itu menancap di tempatnya duduk. Satu mili lagi sampai menyayat batang pohon _maple_ itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Padangannya jadi awas. Lalu ia menghampiri kunai itu. Alis satunya ikut terangkat lantaran melihat secarik kertas yang direkatkan dengan selotip. Lalu dengan cepat ia melepas selotip tersebut dan mengambil kertas yang kelihatannya sudah bersentuhan dengan ujung pulpen.

Ia membaca tulisan tinta yang tertoreh di permukaan kertas.

_Sasuke, kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa? Setelah kulihat kalender, sekarang tanggal 23 Juli._

_Wah, aku jujur ya, kalau aku sempat melihat kalender untuk mengetahui sekarang tanggal berapa. Ya iyalah, aku sampai tidak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan misi-misiku._

_Oke, tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi._

_Uchiha Sasuke, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17. Jangan sia-siakan sisa hari ulang tahunmu, buatlah agar hari ini menjadi lebih spesial untuk hidupmu._

_Mengingat kau itu miskin ekspresi, aku mau memperingatimu._

_Sasuke, jangan lupa senyum untuk dirimu sendiri. Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu, lho. Sayang 'kan kalau kau ulang tahun tanpa senyum di wajah?_

_Aku juga akan mengirimkan senyumku untukmu. Hitung senyumnya ya. Jumlahnya sesuai dengan urutan bulan ulang tahunmu._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Lalu di sudut kanan bawah kertas pesan tersebut terdapat gambar tomat yang diwarnai dengan spidol merah dan hijau. Dan juga terdapat tulisan kecil diatasnya; _Nih aku kasih tomat! Jangan sampai kau jadi sariawan karena nggak makan buah/sayur ini, lho. Hahay!_

Pemuda itu mendengus, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai.

Tanpa waktu yang lama, seringai itu berubah jadi senyuman. Walaupun tidak selebar senyuman orang yang melempar kunai ini, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah tersenyum untuk membalas pesan dadakan ini.

"Bodoh kau Dobe. Disini aku sudah kenyang karena baru makan tomat. Disini aku juga tersenyum."

.

.

.

_END_

_gambarohno—Oh-chan—Yasunari Handa_

.

.

.

Yak.

Saya nangis.

Gara2 fic abal ini.

Harusnya kalian tidak membacanya!

Tapi karena kalian udah terlanjur ngebaca sampe curcol super pasaran ini, jadi jangan lupa review, bagi yang niat. Toh, saya juga cuma mau ngerayain ultah Sasuke.

**Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha!**—yang sekarang entah umur berapa.

Tapi di fic ini saya buat umurnya jadi 17. eXDeDeDe

Ini kayaknya temanya tomat deh (buat Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's Sasuke's Birthday Fanwork Category [panjang amat namanya, cuy!]). Soalnya aku lupa sama tema pas bikin fic ini. Jadi pas udah selese, trus di-save, baru inget kalo temanya harus dimasukin. Jadi sebisa mungkin saya masukin hint2 ttg tomat gitu. *disepak mimin S&NS n Kizunas*

Aku juga mikir, kayaknya kata2 Naruto di surat dadakannya untuk Sasuke nggak keliatan 'pinter' sama sekali. *buaaghditinjuNaruto*

Sepuluh ribu maaf kalo ceritanya belak-belok, habis saya bikinnya pas tanggal 20. Awas kalo ga maafin, aku flame-in fic2 kalian! *PLAKKDITAMPARAMPEBENGKAK*

Udah ah, jangan banyak bacot. Mau review silahkan, mau nge-fave juga mangga. *plakkspdsangat*


End file.
